On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $5.43 each and baskets of mangos for $8.24 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of mangos because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the mangos. Price of kiwis + price of mangos = total price. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $13.67.